the_portal_of_wonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi Mu
Background When Shi Mu turned 4 his father left to continue his martial arts and he has been gone for the past 10 years and during that time he was gone he entered into the Jin household and made great achievements, then order people to go and get his son Shi Mu when he was on his death bed. 2 years ago a tsunami hit Shi Mu's village and he almost died but was saved by a giant clam that released a blood mist which healed his body and improved his cultivation drastically. Cultivation Blood Warrior - Bloodline Essence: Useless Stone Monkey Bloodline The power of this Bloodline is to allow martial disciples to exhibit inhuman stamina and recovery, but once you comprehend how to feel Qi, the body's meridians will be blocked as a result of the bloodline. The rate of energy condensation will be much slower than even the average person. Blood warriors are comparable to gods and demons of this world. Blood warriors are able to stimulate a special kind of blood within their bodies, as a result, they're able to manifest special abilities normal people can only dream of. These sorts of people are extremely rare and any one of them would be able to crush others on the same level as them. Blood warriors are fewer than one in ten thousand. Blood warriors are often hated for their talents, more often than not, they are assassinated at a young age. Bloodline Martial artists are rare, and the majority of them have astounding talent, that is true, but the essence is of a bloodline is a reflection of ones constitution, not all bloodlines help with cultivation, some bloodlines impede cultivation, that is what a "useless bloodline" is. The useless stone monkey bloodline is the most common, "useless Bloodline". Because Shi Mu was constantly using the blood mist from the meteor that fell and because he received the power from the clam spirits pearl which was subjected to the blood mist over the years his body now retains the blood mist within it which drastically improves his cultivation as well as improving his healing factor like when his hands were bruised and swollen that would have taken a normal person to heal from, within 3-5 days but Shi mu healed within a day. Martial Art/ Magic Art Techniques Thirteen Series of Gale Force Blade Art ' : ''This technique uses the wind to make each strike swifter than the previous one, by using real qi you can increase the number of slashes you can do without real qi and once mastered the user can manage 13 slashes in one movement. '''Billowing Clouds Art Stone Breaking Fist : This technique is difficult to learn because it relies on the user's physical strength. Iron Body Tempering Method : This method continuously subjects your body to torment, forcefully strengthening your physical body. After training in this method it is required to bathe in a medicinal bath without fail, in order to strengthen the body and help it recover. Throwing Blade Art : This technique looks simple but it is as difficult to learn as the Gale Force Blade Art. This technique combines all of the user's blade mastery into a single attack that can when used, it would be possible to kill in a single strike, but if used wrong then the user would be forced into unarmed combat. Art of Breeding Heavenly Elephants ' : ''This cultivation art was known for the greatness of its strength. The difficulty-level to practice this art was low. But its practice required an external object – the Bone-Tempering Pill. It was divided into eleven layers. It rendered immense physical strength to its practitioner with each advancing stage; equal to that of an elephant’s. However, one would have to devote a long time to complete the entirety of its stages. It also required the consumption of large quantities of expensive pills. It was suggested that a disciple with poor financial background shouldn’t opt for it…” '''Art of Breeding a Strong Evil Ape : This technique specializes in mortal-body strengthening. It is inherited from the ancient ‘Strong Evil-Spirit Ape’. It’s a supplementary secret technique. Therefore, it needs to be coordinated with other techniques. The difficulty level to practice this art is ‘simple’. Warriors with ape and monkey class bloodlines can practice this art. But, it can only be practiced with the aid of ape and monkey class pure-bloods. This art is divided into nine layers. Each of these layers mutates one’s bones and meridians to enhance one’s physical strength. But, this process is incomparably painful; the warrior will experience extreme pain. It will feel as if a million knives are piercing inside one’s skin and cutting it. This can be obtained in exchange for six Flaming Demon Tokens.” 'Soul Comforting Spell ' Art of Accumulating Spirit Power ' 'Spirit Eyes 'QI Explosion Technique' 'QI Ring Pile' 'Qi Spirit Shield' 'Art of Condensing Qi Clouds '' 'Magic-Controlling Spirit Chain '' The Secret Art of Charm Magic Capturing Spirit Technique The Art of Summoning * Dead spirit world - human skeleton - Yan Luo The Art of Binding Spirits Secret Totem Technique - Fierce Snake Tribe * three-headed python’s beast-soul -- nine-headed golden flood-dragon bloodline Book of Flaming Red Ape ' '''Art of Seven Killer-Sticks ' 'The True Flame of Primal Chaos ' '''Fundamental Book of Fire This cultivation art contained a few common methods of practicing and refining magic power. In addition, it also contained a number of fire-attribute magic techniques. Fireball Technique Meteoric Fire Rain Transcending Heaven Imperial Spirit Determination Spirit Splitting Technique Charm Book on the Heaven-Trigram Nine Revolutions Mysterious Art 'Moon Swallowing Art '' : Cultivation technique, he inherited from the white monkey through his dream. The technique is in supplement type cultivation, as it increases his comprehension enlightenment towards other techniques. As the name implied, this technique can only be cultivated during night time. '''Sun Swallowing Art 'Art of the Almighty Ape Rebirth' Items Zhong Family's Heirloom - a manual that has been passed down through the generations which has the methods on manufacturing, weapons, tools, hidden gadgets, poisons.Category:Characters